


【妞班妞】Conte du vignoble

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617





	1. 序

他最初是在网上看到那条消息的。

**蒙彼利埃的葡萄种植园急需帮手，包吃包住，没有薪水，但可得到园主的友谊。**

他几乎是马上就笑出声来了，然后写去了邮件。

那时候他手头没活，一些记忆折磨着他，而长年累月的工作和在巴黎生活又使他身心俱疲，只想躲到什么没人认识的地方去。

园主很快回复了他。

**太好了，求您快来吧，求您，吻您，您什么时候到？**

他买了火车票，跟园主约好了在火车站见面的时间地点。

**我会站在那段最宽的楼梯上等您，穿一件白色的衬衫，戴一顶圆边的草帽，帽子上有深蓝色的绑带——也许在太阳下更像是黑色的，但那就是我。**

他被这段话逗笑了，自己也不知道是为什么。这个时候是五月底，巴黎还有一丝凉意，他收拾了一个小小的旅行包，打开门离开了家。

 

火车到站的时候是下午三点多，蒙彼利埃热的像是仲夏。

他提着旅行包随着一群游客下了火车，走出站台，远远就看见一大片宽敞的台阶。太阳还挂的很高，阳光从高窗上透下来，像是黄金的瀑布沿着台阶滚滚流下。

他记得，绑带在太阳下更像是黑色的。

于是他就看见了他。

跟他年纪相仿的男人，草帽下面露出一小段扎起的棕发，杏仁般的大眼睛。他的鼻梁挺直又高，但有些短，显得小巧可爱，薄而颜色浅淡的嘴唇像是褪了色的玫瑰花瓣，让人觉得柔软又易碎。但他在笑，牙齿整齐洁白，眼睛和嘴角都是弯弯的，温和又甜腻，就像是南法夏日的阳光。

他穿着一件皱皱巴巴的白衬衫，亚麻布的，就像他答应的那样，牛仔裤紧紧的裹着他的腿，脚上是一双穿旧了的牛皮靴子。他看起来很瘦，腰细的像是个姑娘，但是动作之间紧实纤细的肌肉顶起薄薄的衬衫布料，让人能知道他确实有能力经营一座葡萄园。

他站在远处就这么观察了一会儿，觉得他应该是个好人。

他向他走过去，爬上台阶，一边对他微笑。

“准时准点。”草帽下的眼睛露出惊喜的神色，葡萄园主向他伸出手。

“日安，”他说，“我是Laurent。”

“Nuno。”葡萄园主笑的见牙不见眼，接着他拍了拍手，“准备出发了吗？”

Laurent也笑了，“随时。”

他们走出火车站，爬上Nuno那辆敞篷吉普车，驶过蒙彼利埃狭窄的街道。

奔向葡萄园，奔向大海，奔向夏天。


	2. 五月

Nuno的葡萄园在蒙彼利埃附近的一座小镇的郊区，临海的一座小山丘上。

高速公路变成了柏油路，越来越狭窄，最后变成了山坡上的土路的时候，Laurent望着两边掠过的树木说，“你这算是虚假广告了。”

但他是笑着的，因为树木那边隐喻能看见阳光下波光粼粼的海面。

Nuno毫不在意的勾起嘴角，像是一个诡计得逞的小男孩似的。

他们到达Nuno的房子门口的时候还不到四点，那是一栋白色的两层木房子，标准的地中海风格，有一个宽敞的门廊，摆放着白色的木质桌椅，椅子上放着蓝色的坐垫。桌子上摆着一只色彩艳丽的玻璃大水壶和一只配套的玻璃水杯，还有一个金属杯子。

“家里一般没客人，”Nuno三步并作两步的跳上门廊，指着两个杯子说，“你要哪个？”

Laurent选了那个金属杯子，薄薄的坑坑洼洼的杯壁一看就是手工打造的，估计是这家伙在附近镇上的集市上淘换来的。

Nuno从水壶里倒出来的东西却让Laurent有点惊讶，居然是葡萄酒。

“反正一会儿也不开车了，”他耸耸肩，“哦顺便说一下，这不是我的酒，是超市买回来的。”

“你的酒都卖掉了吗？”Laurent问他。

Nuno一边啜饮着杯子里的甜汁儿一边带着他往里走，需要钥匙开门的时候他把杯子叼在嘴里。

“严格来说，”Nuno推门进去，“是之前园主的酒都处理掉了，我买下这个园子才三个月，我的酒还在外面葡萄藤上长着呢。”

Laurent发出“嗯哼”的声音。

Nuno回过头对他笑笑：“别这样，种葡萄没什么难的。”

Laurent挑着眉毛点点头。

房子里也很旧，墙壁斑驳，地板吱呀作响，右手边是开阔宽敞的客厅，在Nuno的解释过后，Laurent就非常能够理解为什么整间屋子里只有一把摇椅和一只单人沙发放在壁炉前面。还有一个倒扣的铁桶被当作茶几，非常嬉皮士了。

再往里走是一楼的浴室和厨房，还有几个储藏室，以及通往地下室的楼梯。

房间在楼上，Nuno表示他就不上去了，除了显而易见是他睡的那间卧室之外，其他两间Laurent可以随意选择。

Laurent拎着行李上了楼，二楼的墙壁贴了薰衣草图案的壁纸，有些褪色了，但很可爱。走廊很短，尽头是一扇法式长窗，此时敞开着，能远远望见蒙彼利埃城区。Nuno的房间是左手边的主卧，Laurent站在门口瞥了一眼，几件T恤随意的扔在床上和脚踏上。嗯，至少他还有个脚踏。

Laurent推开右手边第一间房间的门，里面有一张单人床。

他又去推第二扇门，这回他发现了一张铁艺雕花床头的双人床，轩敞的窗子外面是院子里那棵大树抽芽的枝杈，微微掩映着远处的海面。

Laurent十分满意。

房间除了床没有其他的家具，走入式衣橱也不大，但放下Laurent的几件T恤短裤绰绰有余了。他把衣服和鞋子放好，然后脱掉旅途劳顿的T恤，直接穿上一件拉链的运动帽衫。

他回到楼下，Nuno正坐在门廊上喝酒，那一壶葡萄酒快被他喝完了。

他有点醉，耳朵和鼻尖沾染了葡萄酒的色泽，笑起来的时候眼睛更弯了。

“陛下，您想去看看您的王国吗？”他夸张又滑稽的问，但躺在椅子里一点都没动。

Laurent对他弯腰致意：“是您的王国。”

Nuno咯咯笑起来：“我只是想让您感到宾至如归，不论是享受阳光，还是干农活。”

他一个高抬腿跳了起来，灵巧的不可思议，然后冲到了房子旁边，稀里哗啦之后推出了两辆自行车。是那种横梁很高的，上世纪八十年代的款式，Laurent惊讶于链条还能转动。

他们骑着自行车，Nuno在前面带路，离开了他那个篱笆倒了一多半的院子。太阳已经有点西落，远处的天空呈现出些微的橙黄。

葡萄园就在房子下面一点的山坡上，骑车没两分钟就到了。Nuno直接从车上像是演杂技似的跳下来，把车子随意放倒丢在田埂上。

葡萄树已经次第开花了，细小的，不起眼的白花，远看上去像是枝叶上落了霜似的，只有隐隐飘来的香气能证明它们确实在盛开。

Nuno开始走来走去的拔起杂草，扶正被风吹得有些歪斜的几株葡萄树。Laurent远远的站在边上看着他，他的动作看起来非常熟练了。

“这是谁帮你栽的？”他问。

“我自己。”Nuno说，“这倒是没什么，我只种了一半的土地。”

Laurent其实很想问他，那你招帮手干什么，但是他还是决定不问，毕竟他是那个帮手。

他悠闲的站在那儿看Nuno来来回回的忙活，一边抽起烟。葡萄园主是个敏捷矫健的人，Laurent怀疑他以前是个运动员之类的，他的肌肉紧而小巧，柔韧又有力量。

海风带上了一点凉意，远处的天空从橙黄过度到了粉紫，光线暗淡了下来。

Nuno忽然站直了身子：“要下雨了。”他看了看Laurent，又看了看海面，“你看那片云，是雷雨云。”

Laurent分不清那些云有什么区别，但是Nuno跑了过来，一把抓住他的胳膊把他拉向自行车，他手上还沾着点黑色的泥土，蹭到了Laurent裸露的皮肤上。

他们骑着车往回走，那云简直是忽然之间就到了他们头顶上，闪电和雷鸣紧追着他们，像是地狱里放出来的恶犬似的。在离院子还有五米的时候，倾盆大雨砸了下来，把他俩浇了个湿透。

他们连跑带跳的冲进了屋里，同时开始从身上扯掉湿透的上衣，然后对视一眼，爆发出大笑。太蠢了，Laurent想，从十岁开始他就没这么蠢过。水被甩的到处都是，并且在他们各自的脚底积成一滩，然后又交汇到一起。

“去洗澡，我去生火。”Nuno说，一边把T恤搭在肩膀上，他的胸腹肌肉非常漂亮，即使没有绷紧，也有明显而流畅的线条。

Laurent也没有和他客气，他爬到楼上，在身后留下一长串湿漉漉的脚印。

等他洗好了澡出来，雨还在下，并且丝毫没有减小的势头。他裸着上半身，直接套上一条工装短裤，然后光着脚下了楼。

Nuno正蹲在壁炉前面，露出后背和一节窄腰，他其实很瘦，能清楚的看到脊柱的线条。他的头发还是湿的，一缕一缕的搭在肩膀上。火已经升起来了，他百无聊赖的在戳柴火。

Laurent“嗨”了他一嗓子。

Nuno扭过头对他笑起来，“你饿不饿，我去找点东西来吃。”

Laurent狐疑而审慎的看了他一眼。

Nuno站起来越过他往厨房走去。

Laurent选了单人沙发坐下来，这件家具还是很新的，弹簧的弹性不错，皮质的表面清凉的贴着他的后背和大腿。窗外的雨声像是某种白噪音，习惯了以后就能从种分辨出厨房里传来的响动。

没一会儿Nuno就回来了，他拿着红酒瓶，两个形状不同的高脚杯，另外一只手端着一个银盘子，上面摆着火腿，橄榄和几种奶酪。

他的嘴里叼着一袋子棉花糖。

Laurent笑起来，Nuno对他眨眼睛。

他们坐在壁炉前分享食物和酒，中间Nuno又去拿了一瓶。吃完了晚饭他们开始烤棉花糖，Laurent看着他的房东把粉色的糖块烤到焦黄，然后嘶嘶的吹着气塞进嘴里，被烫到的舌尖在唇间若隐若现。

雨不知道什么时候停了，郊野的夜晚异常安静，只有远处传来海浪的声音里间或夹杂着狗叫，山路上偶尔开过汽车。壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，和酒精作用在一起，渐渐的让人觉得温暖而困倦。

Nuno不知道什么时候已经在椅子上坐着睡了过去，Laurent觉得他作为主人大约有在房子任何地方睡着的权力，因此也没叫他，只是站起来带着半杯残酒回到了楼上。

他的房间真的很棒，窗外就是一轮雨后格外亮的圆月，抽出新芽绿叶的树梢在晚风里微微晃动，远处城区的灯火像是一群萤火虫。

他关掉灯，爬到床上，侧躺着对着窗外。

真宁静啊。

他渐渐的睡着，连梦里的阴影都仿佛稀薄了。


	3. 六月

在葡萄园，时间有时过得很快，有时又很慢。快的时候，Laurent在葡萄藤间俯下身，再抬起头，一天就倏忽而过，夕阳已经洒满了远处的海面；慢的时候，葡萄总是不肯结果，而六月迟迟不去。

自从他来到这里，他发现Nuno很愉快的偷懒起来。每天他早上出发去葡萄园的时候，Nuno往往还没有起床，而等他坐在山坡上望着大海吃完了午餐的三明治，甚至有时候打了一个盹，Nuno才歪歪扭扭的骑着自行车出现——还经常是醉醺醺的。

Laurent时常暗自腹诽，Nuno种的这点葡萄酿成的酒，都不够他一个人喝的。

除此之外，Laurent自觉没什么可抱怨。葡萄园的工作对他的体力来说足以应付，根本不需要太过努力。天气稍微再热一点之后，他会在下午三点半左右收拾起东西，去海边游泳。Nuno观察了他几天，在发现他对自己偷懒的行为并没有什么行动上的不满之后，也加入了他游泳的行列。他趁着周末去了一趟镇上，带回来一把二手阳伞，两张白色的有些掉漆的躺椅，两个杯口做成花边的塑料高脚杯，和一大包五颜六色的小小的纸伞。

Nuno趁着Laurent拔杂草的时候难得早起了一回把这些东西布置在了葡萄园所在山坡脚下的沙滩上，然后对午饭后到来的Laurent自豪的宣布，这块海滩其实也是他的私有财产。

他大概比划了一下那个范围，Laurent觉得即使他在此裸泳大概也是可行的。

Laurent去海里游第一个来回的时候，Nuno又不见了，等他再游了一个来回，就远远看见小个子男人拎着一个巨大的野餐篮子出现了。

他从里面掏出了两瓶红酒，一大壶调制好的桑格丽塔，天知道他是怎么把它完好无损的从房子那儿带过来的，玻璃壶圆滑饱满的外壁上甚至还挂着水珠。接着他展开野餐布在沙滩上切起了水果，把过量的橙子和青柠扔进塑料高脚杯里，倒进酒水，然后在杯口装饰上小纸伞。

他把一杯小心翼翼的放在Laurent的躺椅上，然后自己才举着杯子躺在了自己那边。

Laurent湿漉漉的从海里爬出来，走到他身边，看了看他，又看了看酒：“你知道，喝酒之后去野泳是件很危险的事情。”

Nuno发出一声哼叫：“我求求您了！”

Laurent笑起来， 他在躺椅上坐下，拿起Nuno的手艺喝了一口。

“太甜了，”他皱着眉毛说，“太多砂糖了。”

Nuno没搭话，他咬着吸管咕噜咕噜的喝了半杯，才嘟嘟囔囔的说：“我以前一点糖都不吃，现在可能有点矫枉过正，下次会注意的。”

Laurent看了他一眼，发现这个话题大约也就到此为止了。

这是他们在短暂的相处时间中找到的合理模式，在这点上他们很有默契——对彼此的隐私和过往只字不问。人与人初遇的时候，难免都会把“我是谁”“我从哪来”“我要到哪去”这些形而上的问题转化成日常谈话来加深了解，增进感情。但他和Nuno没有，这使得他们之间可以聊天的话题变得极为有限， 大部分时间沉默相对。Laurent喜欢这样，他甚至觉得感激，葡萄园和Nuno统一的安静使得他终于有种浮出水面，得以呼吸的感觉。

但他知道，沉默寡言并不是Nuno的天性。

这他还是能看出来的。在必须要说话，或者被Laurent问到什么的的时候，葡萄园主十分健谈，他会开玩笑，提供过量的细节，接下每一个可能的话头，并随时做好扩展的准备。但其他时候，他的沉默就仿佛他选择缝住了自己的嘴巴。

他引起别人的好奇，Laurent承认，就像是在夜行时遇见裹紧衣衫的路人，让人忍不住想去探究他们到底怀揣着什么秘密。但Laurent也知道，过度的好奇不是好事，你永远不知道别人怀里藏得是珍宝还是骷髅。

尤其是，一个秘密值得另一个秘密去交换，而Laurent不想跟任何人分享他的故事。

他们在沉默里喝完了一整壶桑格丽塔，Nuno堆起一个小小的沙丘，Laurent把十几个纸伞插在上面，然后同时发出愚蠢的咯咯傻笑。

Laurent觉得自己真的喝多了，“我不能游泳了，这都怪你。”他说。

“有什么不能的？”Nuno皱着鼻子做鬼脸，“看我的！”他说着就开始跑向大海。

Laurent愣了一两秒才反应过来，他甚至没有换衣服！

“等等！”他开始追着Nuno奔跑。

太阳早已越过天顶，海面上波光粼粼，晃得人眼睛发疼。Nuno奔跑向那片光芒，Laurent眯着眼睛艰难的寻找他。他看见Nuno在光里脱下T恤，腰几乎被一块光斑完全遮住，然后他大跨步的冲到齐腰深的水域，向前一扑，就与光融为了一体。

“上帝啊。”Laurent喃喃出声。

他站在水边上，酒精让他的脑子有些迟钝，海水冲刷着他的脚趾，他的视线因为阳光而模糊不堪。

“Nuno！”他大喊，“Nuno！”

没有回应，海面上只有波涛和阳光，刚才那个冲进去的人好像瞬间就被吞没了一样。

有那么一会儿，不知道多久，也许只有几秒，但感觉上有几个小时那么长，Laurent陷入一种无望的麻木，一种他太过熟悉的感觉，什么都不能做，不敢想，只能等待，等待，等待一个不知道何时会来的结局。

然后他听到了哗啦一声。

在他左前方大概二十米的位置，Nuno钻出了水面。

他一边从水里爬起来，一边抹着脸，还若无其事笑嘻嘻的对Laurent挥了挥手。他的棕发湿漉漉的在肩膀卷成一团，像是海草一样。

Laurent忽然感到那只不知何时出现揪住他心脏的手消失了，他已经好久没有感受到它的存在了，但从未忘记过它的感觉。

也许是酒精或者阳光，他感觉到头晕目眩，浑身脱力。Laurent坐了下来，然后摊开四肢躺在了沙滩上。今天天气很好，湛蓝的天空没有一丝云，蓝色的边缘开始被霞光晕染。海风拂过他的鼻梁，沙子磨蹭着他干燥而裸露得皮肤。

过了一会儿，Nuno的脸出现在他正上方，挡住了一点天空。海水从他发梢滴下来，落在Laurent的额头上。Nuno注意到了，他把头发又拢了拢。

“你刚才叫我吗？”他说，“我一入水耳朵就进水了，听不清，”他撅起嘴，“现在都没好。”

Laurent看了看他，“没什么。”

Nuno板着脸狐疑而审视的看了他一会儿，“好吧，”他说，然后笑起来，把一样东西举到Laurent面前，“看，海星！”

他手里抓着一只黄色的海星。

Laurent觉得他这会儿笑起来有点傻，像是个小孩子。

Nuno把那个倒霉的海星扔回了大海里，然在Laurent身边摊开四肢躺了下来，他们一直在那儿躺着，直到太阳彻底落进海平面以下。

 


	4. 七月上

天热的有点让人难以忍受了。

他们开始从早到晚的泡在海水里，理所当然的双双偷懒，三天去拔一次杂草，有时候遇到隔壁葡萄园主，一位健康矍铄的老人家，会被中气十足的抱怨。

“Monsieur Resende，”老人家说，拐杖捶在地上，“您的杂草长到我家来了，由于您的疏忽大意和懒惰……”

“对不起！”Nuno说，“对不起，太阳下山我就拔，这会儿……这会儿我们要去镇上办点事。”他对着Laurent挤眉弄眼。

“咳，是的，”Laurent做出最诚恳的表情，“有急事儿。”

老人家一直站在那儿严肃的瞪着他们，于是他俩只好骑上自行车，在左边回家右边去镇上的分岔路口向右转弯。

天太热了，等他们骑到镇上，T恤的后背都湿透了。Laurent来镇上的次数不多，通常他都在在葡萄园里尽情的与世隔绝，日常采买都是Nuno负责，所以他对镇子不太熟悉。Nuno带着他在石砖路上拐了个弯，绕开几个踢球的小孩儿，拐进了一条小巷。他们在这停下车子，Nuno熟练的把两辆车锁在一起。

“先去喝一杯，热死了。”他说。

Laurent没什么意见。

Nuno推开一扇隐蔽的小门，带着Laurent走进了一间后厨。

这会儿才是下午四点左右，厨房正在休息，空无一人。Nuno灵巧的穿过流理台之间的空隙，又推开一扇门。

这是一间酒吧，应该说是镇上唯一一间酒吧。右手边是吧台，左手边有一个小小的舞台，后面的墙上装饰着因为年代久远已经褪成暗红色的幕布，台上放着一个高脚凳，一只立式话筒，台边又摆了卡拉ok机和显像管屏幕。靠近窗边的位置上有几位老人家在喝啤酒，酒吧老板正趴在吧台上昏昏欲睡。

Nuno轻车熟路的走到他面前，跳上了高脚凳，然后示意Laurent坐在身边。

酒吧老板懒洋洋的看了他一眼，“喝什么？”

“啤酒，”Nuno说，“你呢？”

Laurent想了想，“一样。”

老板给他们每人倒了一杯，他先把Laurent的放在他面前，然后拿着Nuno那杯要递给他，却在他伸出手的时候又把酒收了回来。

“搞什么？”Nuno撅着嘴说。

“周六晚上我本来请了一个歌手，但是他昨天嗑yao被抓了，你来顶替他吧。”老板说。

Nuno皱着眉看着他，“你给我多少钱？”

老板说，“钱是预付款，我已经付给那家伙了，所以……”

Nuno说：“我拒绝。”

老板说：“那你先把帐上的酒钱结了。”

Nuno忽然甜蜜的笑了，“您需要我周六晚上几点到？”

 

他们喝完了酒出来，太阳已经落山了。

Laurent有点微醺，话就多起来。Nuno站在门口点烟，一只手笼着打火机，火光照亮了一点他的脸。

“你还会唱歌？”Laurent有点口齿不清的问。

Nuno甩了甩打火机，吐出一口烟气，笑了起来：“你来听听就知道了。”

 

周六Laurent差点都把这个事儿给忘了。天气很好，微风吹得窗外的树冠沙沙作响，他正躺在床上看书，Nuno忽然把他房间的门推开了。

“嗨，”他说。

他看起来精心打扮过，Laurent第一次见他这个样子。他穿着一件白衬衫，袖子挽着，黑色的长裤和一双短皮靴，日晒匀称肌肉流畅的小臂裸露着，手腕上系着各式各样各种材质的手环，奇妙的平衡成一种独特的风格。他那头棕色的长发被整齐的在头后扎成一个发髻，发根抹了发胶，保证不会像平时那样毛毛躁躁的翘起来。胡子也修剪过，长度整齐，边缘清晰。他这样看起来……很精神。

Laurent大概打量他的时间太长了点，Nuno有点不好意思似的舔了舔嘴唇，“该出发了。”

“怎么去？”Laurent从床上坐起来，拉过扔在一边的T恤套上。

“开车吧。”Nuno说，“出一身汗我就白打扮了。”

Laurent开着Nuno的小吉普，Nuno抱着吉他包坐在副驾驶。太阳快落山了，海面波光粼粼，他们一路驶下盘山公路。Nuno全程都没说话，一直望着窗外。

那晚气氛非常热闹，临近节日，镇上能喝上一口的人恨不得都挤进了酒吧。镇子又小，大家彼此都认识，跟Nuno也熟的很。Nuno在这种场合简直如鱼得水似的，一手举着话筒一手举着酒杯，在台上蹦蹦跳跳，又唱又闹，插科打诨，把气氛炒的越来越热闹。

Laurent坐在吧台从人群里看着他，本来他是不打算喝酒的，架不住几位姑娘的竭力邀请，慢慢也就不管不顾的喝多了。

天色越来越晚，渐渐的聊天的声音简直要盖过Nuno唱歌的声音了，他唱完了一首快歌，喘了口气，站在台子上带着有点酒醉傻气的笑容望着各自笑骂吵闹的人群。

Laurent想向他招招手，叫他过来喝酒聊天算了，反正也没人仔细听歌了。

然后他看到Nuno吸了吸鼻子，把高脚凳从舞台的角落搬回来，又把吉他从吉他包里拿了出来（是的一晚上他都在卡拉ok唱流行金曲），他背上吉他带子，调了一下长度，然后侧身坐上了高脚凳，一只脚踩住脚蹬，把吉他抱在怀里，歪着头调了调弦的松紧。他侧着头的时候，灯光打在他鼻子上，在眼窝里留下一点小小的阴影。

他拿过放在一边另一只高脚凳上的酒喝了一口，抿了抿嘴唇，开始小声的弹起一个调子。

也可能不是他声音小，是酒吧里太吵了。

但是Laurent能听得很清楚，就好像这里只有他们两个一样。

“I heard you sing in tongues of silver,

I heard you cry on a summer storm,”

Nuno开始唱起来。

“I loved you and you fucking knew it,

So I don’t think about you anymore.”

他唱到这两句低头笑了一下，Laurent知道他为什么笑，他把词改了，还讲了脏话，Laurent也跟着笑了。

“Now you're gone, and I can't believe it

So I don't think about you anymore...”

他忽然像是呛到了似的，喉咙梗了几下，声音没了几秒。

“So  I …I don’t…”

Laurent看着他又试了一次，像是一个摔倒的人在地上挣扎着想要爬起来。

然后他放弃了。

Nuno垂着头，拍了拍琴弦，叹了一口气。他倾身去把酒杯拿过来，把剩下的半杯一饮而尽。然后他站起来，摘下吉他靠墙放下，走到卡拉OK机前，在键盘上划拉了几下，一首舞曲的前奏响了。他的表情说不上有什么不同，歌声响起来的时候，他举起双手，露出微笑，一闷头跳进了台下欢闹的人群里。

Laurent一下子就找不到他了。


	5. 七月下

Laurent觉得自己大概睡着了一会儿，梦里他握着一只小小的手站在巴黎车水马龙的街道上，他想往前走，但全身都僵的无法动弹，他用力一挣扎，就醒了。

他迷迷糊糊的看了看四周，花了一点时间才反应过来自己身在何处。

酒馆已经打烊了，但人群还没有完全散去。他摇摇晃晃的从高脚椅上爬下来，穿过散乱的桌椅寻找Nuno的踪迹。他最后在角落的一张小圆桌边发现了他，头发散开了，趴在桌子上睡得不省人事。

Laurent推了推他的肩膀，Nuno发出细小的哼声。他推了他好几下，Nuno根本就无动于衷，像是昏了过去一样。Laurent没有办法，有点挫败和委屈，在桌子边也坐了下来。

车是不能开了，这样的状态八成是要翻车到海里去，若是他还清醒，Laurent应该能想到在镇上借宿一晚的主意，然而他一点都不清醒，脑子里一团浆糊。

所以最后他把Nuno拉起来，背到了背上，决定徒步走回家。

小个子男人很瘦，不算沉，背起来不吃力，也可能是酒精模糊了他的感官。Laurent走的很慢，月光落在石砖路上，在他醉酒的视线里起伏不定。他们很快走出了镇子，往山上去的路是土路，坡度也不大。

他走了一会儿，有点机械性的，下意识的把一条腿挪到另外一条腿之前，循环往复，说不定中间还睡着了几秒。虽然夜晚很凉爽，但是Nuno热的像是火炉，从跟他后背贴着的胸口往外蒸腾着热气，烧的他俩的衣服都被汗湿透了，挨蹭在一起。

他很快就爬到了半山腰，一大片树林被他甩在了脚下，视线豁然开朗，连光线都明亮了起来。山路上没有路灯，然而月亮浑圆，在一丝云都没有的天空上像是一个巨大的球型水晶灯。Laurent站住了，转过头看向左边。

他看见了大海。

月光落在风平浪静的海面上，像是有人在暗蓝色的天鹅绒上打翻了装满碎钻的宝石箱子，海面和夜空连接在水平线上，又像是延伸向无尽。他以肉身凡胎站在了一副亘古永恒的画里。

他屏住了呼吸。

一阵清凉的夜风吹过，让他的清醒过来，Laurent眨了眨眼睛。

“醒了就给我下来。”他说。

Nuno咕哝了一声，挣扎着从他身上跳下来，“你怎么知道我醒了？”他的声音鼻音浓重。

你的气息变了，Laurent想。Nuno在那时也屏住了呼吸，与他看见了同样的大海。

但他没说话，只是耸了耸肩。

Nuno虽然能走了，然而分不清东西南北。Laurent往山上走，他就往山下走，叫他也不站住。Laurent没办法，走过去拉住了他的手。他拖着Nuno，两个人东倒西歪，踉踉跄跄的，一路爬上山，走回了家。

 

Laurent是被阳光照醒的。他睁开眼睛，下意识的伸手遮挡刺眼的阳光。他躺在走廊上，自己卧室的门外，很明显这是他醉到人事不省之前能走的最远的距离了。感谢上帝他没有带着Nuno一起倒在外面的田埂上。

他揉着太阳穴坐起来，看到不远处打开的门里，Nuno正躺在他自己房间里的地毯上。

Laurent笑起来，先是哭笑不得，然后是大笑，他的笑声把Nuno吵醒了。他莫名其妙的坐起来看了看Laurent，那个呆呆的样子让Laurent笑的更大声了。接着Nuno也跟着他笑起来。

他们像是两个小鬼头一样笑到两颊发酸，喘不上气，然后终于各自爬起来，恢复了成年人的样子。

洗澡换衣服并且吃了一点早餐之后（没吃下多少很显然他们的胃因为酒精饱受折磨），葡萄园主带着他的好帮手一起骑着自行车回镇上去取自己的吉普车。

他们在酒馆后门找到了还停在原地的吉普，把自行车绑到车顶固定住，然后Nuno提议既然都来了，不如顺便去集市买点东西。

集市在镇子的另一边，他们走路过去。路过镇上教堂的时候，有几个德国游客拦住他们，请Nuno帮忙拍照。镇子的教堂是一座小有名气的中世纪教堂，Laurent听说过它风格独特的玻璃花窗。

Nuno举着那个小小的数码相机，“一二三，起司！”他看了看屏幕，阳光太亮了，他凑到Laurent胸口，躲进他的投下的阴影里。

“再来一张，再来一张。”Nuno反而对对方提出要求，“这张照的不好。”

于是那几个德国游客像是模特一样被他摆弄了一会儿，直到他完成了一副摄影杰作。他把相机还回去的时候，Laurent认真觉得看到那几个人松了一口气。

他走回来的时候Laurent正站在门口向教堂里张望，几百年前的石壁沁出清凉潮湿的空气，抚摸过他的脸。

“想进去看看吗？”Nuno问。

“为什么不呢？”Laurent说。

因为不是礼拜日，教堂里人不多，有几个当地人坐在长椅上低着头祷告，三三两两的游客在十字架和圣徒石像下窃窃私语。

Laurent仔细看了看两侧的玻璃花窗，又发现这个教堂居然还保存着一位圣徒的遗骨，于是去读了一下摆着的牌子上写的生平介绍。那是三百多年前当地的一位修女，为了保护一群孩子而死，死后干枯的泉眼涌出泉水，天生瞎眼的孩子恢复了视力。

圣徒的石像下摆着那种常见的电子蜡烛，一排排红色的塑料蜡烛上面装着模仿火焰形状的小灯泡，只要向下面的箱子里投入硬币就会点亮。Laurent想了想，从钱包里拿出了硬币投了进去。一盏小小的电子蜡烛亮了起来，他揉了揉眼睛。

他在那儿站了一会儿，才想起来去找Nuno的身影，一转身便看见葡萄园主坐在十字架下最前排的椅子上，仰望着耶稣的面容。

他走过去，在Nuno身边坐了下来。

“你相信有天堂吗？”Nuno问他。

“我的父母很虔诚，”Laurent说，“我自己嘛……现在我希望有。”

“相信有天堂比较容易些，对吧？”Nuno说，他低头看了看自己的掌纹。

“我想是的。”Laurent说，“总有一些人值得。”

Nuno侧过脸来看着他，他棕色的眼睛里反射着闪动的烛火，像是一点点眼泪。但是他笑了笑，撑着膝盖站起来，向Laurent抬了抬下巴。Laurent也站起来，跟着他走出了教堂的大门。

阳光倾泻在道路两边的房屋的外墙上，迸溅着洒满碎石坡道。孩子们在家门外这条狭窄的道路上踢足球，Nuno路过的时候跑上去中途截球跟他们踢了几个来回，然后又满头是汗的跑回Laurent身边。

“我小时候，”他说，“我家门外也是这样的，很小一点地方，其实施展不开，但我锲而不舍。”他说话的语气真是孩子气，Laurent只是看着他笑。

一辆汽车从坡上开下来，Laurent拉着Nuno贴着墙壁躲开，Nuno背靠着墙壁，扭过头向刚才那几个孩子大喊着叫他们赶紧让开，小心有车。

他们走了一会儿才爬到坡道顶端的市场，Laurent买了奶酪和水果，Nuno买了用木板箱子装着的一整箱葡萄酒。他们还买了鱼和牛排，以及一大包棉花糖。离开市场以后他们去了旁边的超市，Nuno采购了一堆日用品。

然后Laurent被安排在路边站着守着他们买的堆成了小山的东西，等Nuno走下去把车开上来接他。

 

他们回到山上的房子时，夜幕已经悄悄降临了，门廊上的灯没亮，Nuno拐进院子里的时候还在纳闷的抱怨。他们住的这片山地没有路灯，远离镇子，到了晚上只有满天星光。所以门廊上的灯是不关的，不然连门在哪里怕是都找不到。

Nuno从车上跳下来，三步并做两步走向房子去查看，Laurent从后备箱里拿出两大纸袋的食物，跟在他后面。走的近了才发现Nuno正弯着腰凑到锁孔那儿摸黑把钥匙往里插，看起来是费了一番功夫。

“手机呢？”Laurent从纸袋子的缝隙里艰难的看他，“手机有灯。”

Nuno抬头看了他一眼，“我的手机的灯摔碎了……”

Laurent叹了口气，“你拿我的，在牛仔裤后面的口袋里。”

“没关系，打开了。”Nuno一边说着，一边转动了钥匙。

Laurent躲回了袋子后面，因为他之前别扭的姿势，袋子最上面的什么东西已经摇摇欲坠了，他这回完全看不到前面，听见开门的声音就抬脚往里走，结果结结实实的撞在了Nuno的后背上。

一切都像是慢动作一样，事后回想起来。Nuno摔倒了，他也跟着倒了下去，手中的袋子落在地上，他听见装橄榄的玻璃罐子隔着纸张磕碰在地板上，还有其他什么，无法分辨。他和Nuno滚成一团，手足交缠，小个子男人的头甚至撞到了他的下巴，他的头发带着一点阳光的味道。

然后一切都结束了，他躺在地板上，浑身都疼，Nuno半个身子靠在他身上，跟他躺在一起，在甚至看不清彼此面孔的黑暗里。

Laurent呆了一下，正打算爬起来，忽然一双蛇一样光滑的手臂搂住了脖子。

借着门外稀薄的月光，他只能看见Nuno的剪影，他看着他歪了歪脑袋，然后迅速的拉近了两个人的距离。

柔软湿润的嘴唇贴上了他的，可能刚才摔倒时撞到了，对方探进来的舌头带着一丝淡淡的血腥气。Laurent下意识的紧紧箍住了他的腰，让他紧贴在自己身上，一边用脚试探着踢上了门。

他们在伸手不见五指的黑暗和满地的食物里滚在了一起，像是两只野兽彼此撕咬。天气太热了，汗水顺着Laurent的脖子向下淌，然后蹭到Nuno的脸上。Laurent脱掉了Nuno的T恤，然后扯下自己的衬衫，和其他的布料。

葡萄园主翻身坐起来，骑在他腰上，他的大腿内侧因为出汗而柔腻光滑，矫健的肌肉紧绷着，磨蹭着Laurent腰侧的皮肤，像是着了火。他用臀肉挤压着Laurent早已硬起来的欲望，柔软的腰肢弯曲向一侧。

在Laurent反应过来他在干嘛之前，他听到“噗嗤”一声，闻到了桃子的香气。

他记得那是他在市场上专门挑选的，柔软的，湿润的，甜腻的，熟到快要烂了的桃子。

他记得自己说，想要吃甜的。

Nuno把那个桃子捏碎了，虽然Laurent看不见，但是他感觉到那些汁水淋漓的手指抚摸过他的欲望，然后挨挨蹭蹭的消失在对方的身体里。桃子的味道愈发的浓郁，香甜到快要发酵，让Laurent难以呼吸，他捏着Nuno的大腿，催促他抬起身体，吞下自己的欲望。

那果物的汁水使得他深深地探进到他柔软炽热的深处，湿润的黏膜包裹着他滚烫的欲望，仿佛随着他每一下顶入，都有多余的汁水顺着他们连接的地方流到他身上。

Nuno用力的骑着他，从喉咙深处发出断断续续的低声的呻吟，这个夜晚太过于寂静了，Laurent在他的声音外还听到了窗外的虫鸣和海浪拍打礁石的声音。

他终于难以忍受的坐了起来，抱着Nuno的大腿把他整个人顶在门上，沉默不语的一下又以下撞进他的身体。Nuno发出梗住的叫声，咬着嘴唇呜呜咽咽的抱住他的肩膀。

就在Laurent觉得快要高潮的时候，忽然来电了。

刚才被Nuno进门时打开的顶灯一下子亮了起来，Laurent被灯光晃得难受，眯起眼睛，试着去适应突如其来的光线。他的眼前像是被挂上了一道光的纱帘，他模糊的看到面前的男人也用一只手捂住了眼睛。

然而下一秒Nuno的手却离开了他自己的眼睛，伸过来捂住了Laurent的。

Laurent听见他说，“别看。”

他听起来像是不能说话，却必须要说话，每个字的第一个音节发出来，最后一个音节又被吞了回去。

Laurent抱着他没动，也没有躲开他的手，他听见Nuno摸索着什么，然后开关哒的一响，一切又回到了黑暗里。

Nuno的手挪开了，从Laurent的唇边滑过，他尝到了一点苦涩的咸味。


	6. 八月和彩蛋

**八月**

Laurent晒黑了很多，而他并不意外。他们花了太多的时间在海滩上，把自己在南法盛夏的阳光里翻过来摊过去，两个人一起消磨时间变成一件太容易的事情。他现在完全是古铜色的，全身上下。得益于Nuno的私人海滩面积够大，他可以全裸的躺在那儿，任由太阳为他反复涂上蜂蜜般的色泽。

他听见Nuno大呼小叫的声音，关于贝壳，潮水和太阳，但他懒得睁眼睛。然后Nuno就没了声音，他侧耳听了一会儿，周围只剩下海水反复冲刷沙滩，和海鸥偶然的鸣叫。Laurent叹了口气，拿下墨镜，去寻找Nuno的踪迹，结果就看见对方正蹲在他身边，作势要扑过来。

Nuno发出一声懊丧的闷哼，但还是扑向Laurent，压在他身上，一条腿卡进他两腿之间，像是骑在他大腿上似的。他在Laurent来得及说话之前就俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇，咬着他饱满的下唇，用牙齿撕磨那块柔软的皮肉。他身上粘的砂砾磨着Laurent被汗水浸湿的皮肤，痒得叫人难受，Laurent弓起膝盖夹住他的大腿，握着他的臀肉把他用力按向自己。

Nuno从他们的吻里把自己拔了出来，喘着气说，“试试吗？”

Laurent舔了舔带着他牙印儿的下唇，“好啊。”

哦，并不是说他们不管葡萄园了，真的不是。

当然，这一天他们是没有去干活儿。但是第二天他们忙了一个白天，第三天也是，第四天下了一天雨，他们哪儿都没去，各自在房间里消磨时间。有些时候他们刻意避开彼此，仿佛有一种经年累月的默契。

雨下的非常大，仿佛是大海被搬到了天上，千万吨海水倾泻而下。雨声吵得人心烦意乱，Laurent把窗子关的紧紧的，还是有潮湿的凉风从缝隙里吹进来，让他胸口发紧，只能裹着被子百无聊赖的缩在床上，在心里抱怨这座年久失修的老房子。

他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，也许是下午，也许是傍晚，他也不知道自己睡了多久，只有那些梦找上了他，这个他可以肯定。梦里也下着大雨，他听见警笛的声音，和救护车的鸣响，他手中握着的那只手一次又一次地滑落，无论他如何努力都无法攥紧。他像是推着石头上山的西西弗斯，唯一的区别是他的巨石会在到达山顶的前一刻脱手，并碾过他滚回山下。

等他终于醒过来的时候，那甚至是一种仁慈。雨已经停了，窗户不知何时被风吹开了，地上有一摊水渍，反射着窗外屋檐下的灯光。他仰躺在床上，疲惫地几乎不想呼吸。

他是从眼角的余光看到他的，于是他扭过脸，看见Nuno站在门口。走廊里的灯没开，他无法看清Nuno的表情，然而他听见了他的声音。

“嗨，”Nuno低声说。他几乎不给他反应的时间，就走了进来，然后像是一条游动的蛇一样爬上了床，他的身体 很热，Laurent才反应过来自己被风吹得皮肤发凉。Nuno躺在他身边，毛茸茸的带着胡茬的脸颊蹭着他的肩膀，然后压在了他的胸口。他胸口的那块肌肉在不用力的情况下如此的柔软丰盈，Nuno的耳朵陷在里面，仿佛紧挨着Laurent的心脏。Nuno搂着他的腰，枕在那儿，仿佛是在寻求安慰，然而Laurent感觉的到，温度从他身上传来，让他不再浑身发冷，就好像有一只手跟他一起撑住了那块巨石。他回抱住Nuno的肩膀，低头吻着他的头发，那些柔软的棕色发丝带着大海的味道，蹭的他下巴发痒，他低沉地笑出声，在Nuno仰起脸的时候吻住了他。

他们安静地做爱。Laurent温驯地打开身体，迎接Nuno的手指和唇舌。他把脸埋进他两腿之间的时候，Laurent的插进他的头发里，他含住他的时候，Laurent发出颤抖的呼吸，手哆嗦了一下，把那个松垮的发髻抓散了。Nuno的头发乱糟糟软塌塌地垂下来，蹭得他浑身发痒。他痉挛一般地收紧腹肌，曲起腿，汗水从膝盖窝沿着大腿一直滑落到床单上。

Nuno趴在他身上，软而黏地亲吻他，他的腰动得厉害，让Laurent发出支离破碎的喘息。他抱着Nuno的肩膀，大腿紧紧的夹着他的腰侧，温热滑腻的甬道包裹着他的欲望。他被打开，从里到外毫无保留地付出自己，却也被填满，不知餍足热情迫切地索求汲取。

雨又下了起来，巨大而深邃的轰鸣声让人仿佛身处什么世界一般庞大的机器内部，然而Laurent不再觉得冷了。

 

八月底的一天，Laurent最初在厨房的流理台上看见那只手机的时候，并没有想太多。他不是没见过Nuno的手机，也不是不知道自己的长什么样子，这只手机不是其中任何一个。他把手里拿着的一袋水果放在流理台上，从纸袋子里掏出一个桃子，在水龙头下面随便冲了冲，然后咬了一口。阳光强烈，照在地上的反光都有些刺眼，Laurent靠在水池边，拿起毛巾擦了擦汗。

那只手机就是在这时候响起来的。

先是开机提示音，Laurent瞥了一眼，发现是没电关机以后充电自动开机，接着屏幕亮了起来，出现了第一条信息提示。

然后叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮，叮……

Laurent瞪着眼睛望着屏幕不断地亮起，新信息提示不断地弹出，就像船板上的漏洞里涌进的海水。那足足持续了几分钟的时间，终于停下来的时候Laurent甚至出现了轻微的耳鸣。

在他狐疑地望向屏幕，好像在与什么猛兽对峙的时候，又一条信息传了进来。

_你到底在哪儿？行行好，至少告诉我你还活着。_

Laurent眨了眨眼睛。

屏幕暗了下去，他举着吃了一半的桃子，下意识的私下张望了一下，然后清了清嗓子。

过度的好奇不是好事，你永远不知道别人怀里藏的是珍宝还是骷髅，他想。

而一个秘密，要用另外一个秘密去交换。

Laurent把桃子放下，随手在裤子上蹭了蹭指尖的汁水，走过去拿起了手机。

他看到的那条信息，来自七月份。

这台手机想来是有段时间没有开机了，所以才会在一瞬间收到这段时间内所有的信息，Laurent粗略地向下滑了滑，信息来自很多不同的人，看起来像是同事，朋友，家人。内容也很丰富，但基本上就是从一开始的正常沟通，到长时间得不到回应的担心。

他们反反复复地问他，你在哪里？你还好吗？到最后他们问，你还活着吗？

Laurent握着那只手机，像是握着一把钥匙，又或者一块烙铁，他望着地板上的光斑，那几乎刺痛得他眼睛流泪。

“哦，已经充好电了吗？”他身后忽然传来一个声音。

Laurent没有动。Nuno溜达过来，贴上他的后背，踮起脚尖把下巴搁在他肩膀上，望向他手中手机的屏幕。他温热的呼吸滑过Laurent的脖颈。

“唉，别理他，这家伙说话总是很夸张。”他说，一边伸出手，把手机从Laurent手里拿回来，然后他退开一步，低下头开始查看那些信息。Laurent转过身，抱着胳膊看着他。

“我还挺重要的，”他笑着说，终于抬起头，对着Laurent挥了挥手机，“没了我好像地球都不转了。”

Laurent不说话，只是望着他，阳光从侧面落进他眼睛里，他瞳孔深处那点绿色浮了上来，像是一块浸润在水里的玉石。

Nuno也望着他，眼神里其实有很多很多的渴求，他张了张嘴，又闭上，重心从一只脚挪到另一只，最后却只是说，“这不是一个有趣的故事。”

Laurent耸了耸肩，“那就别称它为故事。”

Nuno楞了一下，垂下眼睛，他的肩膀也垂下去，看起来像是一只疲惫的动物。

“走吧，”他说，“我带你去个地方。”

 

于是Laurent就知道了，房子后面有一片长满了树木的山坡，他本来以为是无主的荒地，其实也是Nuno买的葡萄园附带的。他们沿着几乎被杂草和腐叶掩埋的石头台阶往上爬，这里很凉快，阳光从树叶间穿下来，在地上形成一个又一个圆形的光斑。

小山坡不是很高，很快他们就爬到了接近山顶的位置，路边有一块没有树木的草地。

草地上有一座坟墓。

墓碑是黑色的大理石，擦拭打磨的很干净，墓石也是同样的材质，很朴素，只比草地高出一点点。

在坟墓旁边，是一个深坑，挖出的土随便的堆在一旁，把草皮压得乱七八糟。

Nuno的背影顿了一下，然后沉默而坚定地走到墓碑边上，蹲了下去。他熟练地把周围过长的杂草拔掉了，又用手拂去刻字上的灰尘。

“我不是本地人，”Nuno说，“他是。”

他仰起脸看了看蓝色的天空，巨大的云漂浮而过，短暂地挡住了太阳。

“那时候我们在巴黎，我不喜欢巴黎。”Nuno垂下头，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“巴黎是座丛林。”

Laurent哼了一声。

Nuno侧过头用眼角看他，“我没说巴黎不好。”他顿了顿，“总之，他说，”他学起人来，比比划划的，演得特别生动，“他说：那你会喜欢蒙彼利埃的，那儿有大海，葡萄园和阳光。大家人都很好，每个人和每个人都是朋友，家人。”

“他说，我带你回去。”

Nuno不说话了，他好像是很疲惫一样，盘腿坐了下来，有点驼背，仿佛想把自己蜷缩成一小团。

“我们从来没有一起回来过。”过了好一会儿他说，他抬手摸了摸墓碑上的名字，语气温柔，“除了最后一次。”

“我带他回来了。”

那片云飘走了，阳光倾泻下来，Laurent觉得有些眩晕。

Nuno模糊成一片影子，他看见了另外一座墓碑。在巴黎，在雨里，那片公墓离他家其实不远，需要走下一段坡道。他低下头躲避阳光，却好像看见自己的皮鞋踩进积水里。雨落在他脸上，冰凉得像是眼泪。他在墓碑前久久地，久久地站着，没有在想什么，什么都想不到。

墓碑上刻着200x-200x。

还有那个名字，一个那么好听的名字，他花了好几个月满怀期待，珍而重之的选择的名字。

Nuno忽然吸了吸鼻子，指了指旁边，“那个坑是我自己挖的。没有六尺深——挖起来真的太费劲了——不过也差不多了。”他说，他好像没有在说给Laurent听，又好像迫切地想要说给他听，“有一次我喝多了，就跳了进去。”

那段时间他酗酒严重，很难保持清醒，于是在一个深夜里，他握着酒瓶爬到山上，躺进了自己的坟墓。

他不记得躺了多久，直到巨大的耳鸣般的情绪逐渐褪去，他开始看见星空，听见寂静的山林被风吹过簌簌作响。接着他感觉到了，周围的泥土里有虫子在爬动，甚至碰触到他裸露的肌肤。泥土又湿又冷，带着一股腥气，头顶上那个长方形的入口似乎在变得越来越小，四面的坑壁挤压向他，仿佛随时都会崩塌，将他埋葬。

他呼吸困难，浑身发抖，求生的本能使他终于控制不住地挣扎着爬起来，想爬出去。但是酒醉使他的四肢酸软无力，泥土又蓬松柔软，无处借力。他不断地滑落，跌倒，碎土掉进他的嘴里，裹进他的头发。他发不出声音，就像是土已经埋到了他的胸膛，有好一会儿他甚至分不清自己是在向上还是向下，继续前进是会落尽星空还是地狱里。

等他终于把脸埋进草地里的时候，已经是几个小时之后了，远处的海面上已经撒上了第一缕晨曦。

他连滚带爬，跌跌撞撞地向山下跑去，从后门冲进房子。他的笔记本电脑摆在餐桌上，他哆嗦着拉开椅子坐下，屏幕亮了起来，他登上网站，打下了一行字，并点击了发送。

**蒙彼利埃的葡萄种植园急需帮手，包吃包住，没有薪水，但可得到园主的友谊。**

他坐在那儿，看着那则广告，他的手指还搭在键盘上，皮肤的纹理和指甲缝里都是黑色的泥土，一点一点地落在键盘的缝隙里。

那是一封求救信。

“然后你就来了。”Nuno说，他低下头。

**大海和陌生人的友谊？看来我中大奖了。我觉得我能胜任这个工作。**

Laurent想起来了，他的回信。

**太好了，求您快来吧，求您，吻您，您什么时候到？**

**明天？**

他没法再在巴黎多待一刻，那些梦，他没有办法。他总是梦见他，一个小小的影子，不哭也不闹，只是站在远处望着自己。他还梦见血，在积水里蜿蜒，流过车灯的碎片。他不想这样，他向上帝乞求，他的宝贝应该在天堂里安息，在天使的环绕下幸福又快乐。

而不是出现在他那些伤心又悔恨的梦里，一遍遍地死去。

**我会站在那段最宽的楼梯上等您，穿一件白色的衬衫，戴一顶圆边的草帽，帽子上有深蓝色的绑带——** **也许在太阳下更像是黑色的，但那就是我。**

他想起火车站的阳光，像是黄金的瀑布沿着台阶滚滚流下。

**你找到我了。**

**我等来了你。**

 

Laurent走向那个坑。Nuno留下的铲子还随意地扔在边上，被泥土和杂草所掩盖，他弯腰捡起来，铲了一铲土，撒进坑里。

太阳渐渐落下去，傍晚的海风吹的树林沙沙作响。八月底的风中已经带了一丝凉意，夏天已经过去了。但骑着自行车淋的雨，壁炉前的晚餐，海滩上的玛格丽特，酒馆里唱歌的夜晚，互相搀扶爬上的坡道，和亲吻，拥抱，做爱，那些都不会过去。

Laurent沉默的填着土，整座山林里只能听见铲子翻动泥土的声音。

最终他在月光下填平了那座坟墓，那仍然是一座坟墓，埋葬着两颗破碎的心掉落的碎片。

而原本的伤口之上，已经长出了新的，小小的萌芽。

Laurent把铲子扔在地上，转身走向仍然坐在地上的Nuno，向他伸出手要拉他起来。

Nuno抓住他满是泥土的手，捂在自己脸上，颤抖着肩膀，有眼泪沿着他的下颌滴落。

Laurent站在那儿，指尖轻轻碰着他的脸颊。月亮升起在海面上，满月的光辉撒进他眼睛里。

 

Nuno花了好一会儿才醒过来，阳光照得他睁不开眼睛，他捂着脸翻了个身。

屋子里安静极了，连另外一个人的呼吸都没有。他从床上下来，赤着脚走出房间，穿过走廊，推开了Laurent房间的门。窗户开着，院子里那棵树经过一个夏天，已经变得枝叶繁茂，几乎要破窗而入了。

Laurent不见了，他所有的东西也不见了，就好像他从来没有来过一样。

Nuno走到床边，有点迷茫的四下张望了一下，看到枕头上摆着一张字条——

**我已经不再做梦了。**

**祝你好运，后会有期。**

**L.B.**

Nuno笑了，抬起头望向窗外的大海。

**一月**

天太冷了。Laurent把围巾下摆塞进大衣的领子里，推开门走进了巴黎的冬天。

他路过商场后门聚集着抽烟休息的店员，走过一群拎着购物袋的外国游客，避开几辆自行车，穿过有一座被抽干了水的喷泉的广场。

他昨晚做了一个梦，梦里有一片金色的大海。

新项目上演的剧院离他家不远，没一会儿就走到了，他在更衣室换好排练的运动服，走进空旷的排练厅。今天他到的很早，只有几个舞者在镜子前面热身。虽然只是第三天，但他已经记住了了他们所有人的名字，笑着跟他们打招呼。

他坐在角落里拿出手机玩儿了起来，一边回复一些SNS上的信息，一边等着排练开始。

排练室的大门被推开了，他听到一个熟悉的声音。

那个人轻松地跟大家打招呼，开玩笑，互相自我介绍，他的笑声听起来那么开心。

他溜达了一圈，说了好多话，然后终于肯走到Laurent身边坐下来。

Laurent头也没抬，“葡萄园呢？”

那个人嘟嘟囔囔的说，“租给隔壁的老爷子了，他总嫌我们的杂草长过界，现在就算长得再长，也不能算是过界啦。”

Laurent被逗笑了，抬起头望向他。

Nuno对他眨了眨眼睛。


End file.
